


Can't Stop Filling Us Up

by Long John Flint (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, M/M/M, OT3, Somewhat Drunk Sex, Threesome, Vane works under Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Long%20John%20Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine is coursing around Vane's body and he wants some attention. His best bet is to head to the cabin, where he knows Silver and Flint have already retired for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Filling Us Up

**Author's Note:**

> _So this is my first fan fiction for Black Sails, and I'm only like three quarters of the way through I so I do apologise if characters appear a little OOC. Massive thanks to_[Hannibal_X_Will](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will)  
>  (who has written amazing fics, and two amazing Flint/Silver fics - which can be found in my bookmarks) in showing me my latest obsession.

The wine buzzing around Vane’s body wasn’t enough to inebriate him, to make him a drunken man rolling around the decks, but it was enough for him to know exactly what he wanted. Luckily for him, Silver was already hidden away in Flint’s cabin, stretched out on the bed like a cat bathing in the sun, undershirt riding up to reveal his paler stomach to the cabin.  
  
Vane descended immediately, kicking his boots off with two heavy thuds, allowing Silver, and Flint, the luxury of knowing that the pirate was there. Silver immediately rolled onto his side to watch Vane and the quartermaster smirked as he started tugging his leathers off.

Silver watched the man kneel on the bed, prowling forward with a smirk on his face, and a shiver ran through him. The quartermaster propped himself up on his elbows, staring into those feline eyes, watching him with _hunger_ , and he smiled. Those feline eyes had caught Silver’s own before; Vane’s bar fight nose, and his leonine bone structure gave him the most striking looks on the ship. Although, Silver wasn’t sure that Charles Vane wasn’t half of a predatory animal – like the old Greek myths he had heard – what, with his wild hair, the way he moved through the ship like he was always stalking prey and with his growling voice that sent shivers through Silver’s spine.  
  
Silver realised that Vane had stripped down to his underclothes, and was leaning over the quartermaster, a half-smirk on his face. Silver reached up to gently cup the sides of Vane’s cheeks tugging him down gently for a kiss.  
  
It was soft at first, but then Vane’s teeth gently gripped onto Silver’s bottom lip, sucking softly. A soft groan slipped from Silver’s lips and Vane was quick to let go, making his way to start sucking soft bruises down Silver’s jaw line. He’d be told off for it later, for marking the Captain’s property, but at this point, the wine was clouding everything else but the heat of Silver beneath Vane’s body.  
  
Vane pulled himself upright, grinding his clothed cock against Silver’s clothed erection, and his eyes flickered over to watch Flint, quill paused in midair. The Captain was too busy watching their hips grinding together to care that ink was dripping from the quill onto the parchment below them.  
  
Vane pointed to the ever growing mess of black droplets, and the Captain jerked out of the trance he had been in. He scowled and, carefully, screwed the parchment up, chucking it to the side. Vane smirked a little as Flint’s eyes met his once more.  
  
“Come join us.”  
  
Flint shook his head, getting a fresh sheet of parchment, dipping his quill back into the inkwell. “I have business to attend to. You two have your fun.”  
  
Vane felt how Silver arched under him, and looked down to see the quartermaster staring at the Captain with a frown. They met each other’s eyes and Vane forced his hips away from Silver’s, standing up. Silver immediately wrapped his legs around Vane’s hips, kissing him hard, and Vane lifted the quartermaster into his arms.  
  
They stumbled across the swaying ship, their balance thrown askew, but Vane managed to walk across the cabin to set Silver down on the edge of Flint’s desk, grinding their hips together once more.  
  
“Vane,” it was a warning growl from Flint and the pirate pulled away from Silver’s lips to peer over his shoulder.  
  
The pirate grinned to see the tenseness in Flint’s shoulders, how he was shifting a little uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
“You said, have our fun. This is our fun.”  
  
“Teasing me?”  
  
Vane winked and then let Silver drag his face back for another rough, bruising kiss, their teeth clacking together as they did.  
  
Deciding that more teasing was in order for Flint to finally turn off his Captain’s brain, Vane fell to his knees – heavier than he needed to, in order to ensure that Flint knew _exactly_ what was going on the other side of his desk – and Silver struggled out of his breeches.  
  
Vane took a moment to appreciate Silver’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the spongy tip and squeezing. It was rather thick, smaller than most, but it blossomed red up and down the shaft and Vane dragged his hand down it softly, giving soft, languid strokes.  
  
Silver groaned softly, tilting his head back as Vane wrapped his lips around the tip of it, sucking hard. His tongue probed gently at the vein on the underside, and Silver whimpered, his thighs quivering.  
  
Vane kept it up; he knew what Silver liked from him. No messing around, no teasing, straight up _worshipping_ of the quartermaster’s cock... teasing was left to Flint.  
  
It only took two more moans from Silver – Vane flicking his tongue through Silver’s pre-cum filled slit, and to gently drag his teeth against the vein – for heavy footfall to be heard around Vane’s hearing before he was dragged away.  
  
Turning his head, he found himself face-to-tip with Flint’s own erection and he took no time in opening his mouth, taking the tip in, sucking hard. Flint groaned softly, and Vane looked up at him; he might’ve smirked if his mouth wasn’t so preoccupied – Flint’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown, already his body was weighed down with lust.  
  
Again, Vane could have smirked admiring his handy work, but then Flint thrusted forward and Vane had to work on keep his gag reflex under control.  
  
His mouth was straining around the thick cock in his mouth, an ache starting to set in his jaw, and he could feel the sides of his mouth cracking a little, the skin too tight, but he moaned, letting the vibrations run up his Captain’s cock, making sure to treat him right.  
  
The cock kept coming, and Vane wondered for a moment – just like every time he sucked his Captain off – if this might be how he died, choked to death; but then his nose bumped into coarse pubic hair, and Flint’s hand curled in Vane’s hair.  
  
His head was held into position, and it was all Vane could to grip onto Flint’s thighs as his Captain started fucking his face. The sound of Silver groaning in the background could be heard, and Flint’s thrusting faltered.  
  
Vane was tugged from his cock and Vane was all too aware of the obscene pop that sounded as it slipped out. The pirated panted softly as he stayed where he was knelt, staring up at Flint with a smirk. Small strings of saliva connected his lips to Flint’s cock, and he shuddered softly, more heating pooling in his belly.  
  
Flint was rough when he pushed Vane away, but the pirate felt the soft tug the Captain gave to his undershirt, making sure that the pirate didn’t slam into the desk. Silver was picked up and carried to the bed in one swift move and Vane stumbled upwards, his hands fumbling into his breeches to grip his own erection, untouched until now.  
  
Silver and Flint struggled out of their undershirts, flinging them to the ground, not caring where they landed.  
  
Flint ground his cock down against Silver’s and the quartermaster jerked around underneath him, wrapping his arms around the Captain’s neck, panting. Flint wrapped his hands around the back of Silver’s knees, pressing the man’s legs back, his thighs pressed against his tanned chest. His abs seemed to be quivering in anticipation, and then Flint ran his fingers over his own cock, making him shudder as he collected Vane’s saliva.  
  
Flint was gentle as he pressed his saliva-slicked fingers against Silver’s hole, making the man quiver and take a sharp breath in, before he gently pressed one in. His eyes cut across to Vane and the pirate shuddered as his eyes flickered between the finger pressed knuckle deep into Silver’s ass, and the overwhelming stare at his Captain.  
  
It didn’t need to be said.  
  
Vane immediately shed his breeches, sucking on his own fingers. Flint expected him to be prepared when he moved onto the pirate, and gods forbid he wasn’t. His eyes turned into slits and he pressed a slicked finger into his own ass, back arched at an uncomfortable angle.  
  
As Flint pressed a second finger into Silver, Vane pressed a second finger into himself, hips jerking forward as he groaned a little, stretching himself out.  
  
“Good boy, Vane.”  
  
The pirate’s cock throbbed at his Captain’s words, and Vane might have glared, if this were at the start of their expedition, if he wasn’t so heavy with lust. But his body ached for release, and the heavy heat in his cock and belly were distracting.  
  
Flint’s eyes cut back to Silver, holding his own legs back as he quivered underneath Flint, breathing increasing. Vane paused in the movement of his fingers, watching hungrily as Flint lined himself up.  
  
Silver’s head tilted back and he groaned as the tip pressed in, crying out softly as Flint slowly thrusted; his hips moving in a gentle back and forth rhythm as he pressed in. Silver’s grip on his legs faltered, and he wrapped them tightly around Flint’s waist, ankles locking against the small of the Captain’s back as his ass was stretched open.  
  
Silver was always shocked at how full he was, when Flint held him down, when Flint pressed gently inside him, rough, but caring, always there when the high came down – it wasn’t like any other ship he had been on, where men slept around and left before Silver had even come down from his high... no, there was none of that here.  
  
All that happened here was Flint pressing his cock deep into Silver, only to hold his hips down and _abuse_ that bundle of nerves deep inside him – the bundle of nerves that Flint had just tapped against.  
  
Silver’s back arched and he cried out, fingers becoming claws as his nails dug into the back of Flint’s neck; the quartermaster panted raggedly as Flint grunted, gripping hold of Silver’s hips. His cock started slamming hard into the man’s nerves, making Silver yelp, his nails dragging down Flint’s back with a groan. The Captain shuddered and started thrusting as hard as he could.  
  
Vane took the moment to creep forward, leaning in to gently kiss and suckle across Flint’s shoulder – he could only reach the right one which infuriated him – and he reached around to start jerking Silver. It took him a few moments to get his jerks in time with Flint’s thrusting, but then Silver was screaming, his eyes rolled back, and he came hard, hips thrusting back against Flint.  
  
The Captain grit his teeth and swore, closing his eyes and Vane leant in to steal his lips in a greedy kiss.  
  
Silver’s scream stopped, and he lay where he was, panting heavily. His ankles unlocked from Flint’s back and the Captain shifted to pull himself free, laying on his back next to Silver. Vane wasted no time in shifting to clamber onto the bed, straddling Flint’s hips.  
  
Having two men on the bed was a stretch, but three men was almost impossible – Vane still didn’t know how they managed to do it every time their bodies tumbled to the fabric.  
  
Vane reached between his legs, gripping hold of Flint’s cock, lining it up to his own hole, his muscles tightening at the gentle prod.  
  
“You didn’t loosen yourself up fully.”  
  
“I like the burn.” Vane narrowed his eyes gently at Flint only to throw his head back with a yelp as the Captain pressed in quickly, sinking half his cock into Vane’s ass. The pirate’s breathing increased and he screwed his eyes shut, reaching over to rest his hands on Flint’s chest.  
  
The Captain sat up, wrapping his arms around Vane’s figure, kissing across his pecs with soft brushes of his lips.  
  
Vane’s legs were tensing, his muscles complaining about the cramped position they were in and Vane had no choice but to sink onto the rest of Flint’s cock, crying out softly. He felt like he was being ripped in half, he was so full of Flint, but the Captain was gentle – much gentler than he had been with Silver.  
  
His hips jerked up softly, offering small movements to help stretch Vane out more, making the man groan at the burn of penetration, finally fading to the point where Vane could actually feel it, rather it just being pure pain.  
  
Vane rocked his hips gently, breathing slowly as he leant in to press his lips to Flint’s, groaning as their hips started moving together. They found an easy rhythm, and Flint lay back down, fingers digging tightly into Vane’s hips.  
  
He’d have black and blue bruises tomorrow.  
  
Flint’s cock head brushed over Vane’s bundle of nerves, and he jerked forward, crying out. Tears of pleasure welled up in his eyes, and Flint smirked, thrusting his hips up harder. Vane moved with him, making sure that he was lifting a little higher than Flint, sinking down to impale the nerves, making him cry out again.  
  
They kept going, both of them close to their own orgasm, and then Vane was away of Silver’s hand wrapping around his swollen cock. It took merely two strokes for the man to cum hard, screaming Flint’s name, choking Silver’s out on a second wave of pleasure before he collapsed against Flint.  
  
Vane lay there numbly for a moment, before he started squeezing his muscles around Flint, still buried inside of him. He was oversensitive, and it hurt, but he shifted upright to bounce a few more times and then he felt Flint releasing inside of him, making him cry out weakly once more.  
  
He looked down to see Silver and Flint engrossed in a deep kiss as he struggled not to cry out. They pulled away and Vane collapsed against them, breathing heavily.  
  
They lay in a sticky, tangled mess of limbs, sweat and semen, but they didn’t care. Someone might clean them up during the night, but that someone was not Vane, rolling over to wrap his arms around Silver. The quartermaster rested against him and Vane peppered his face and neck with soft kisses.  
  
They lay in silence, breathing slowly. Vane was on the verge of sleep when he heard Flint get up, snorting. He mumbled something about horny boyfriends and work, and then Vane felt the blanket being pulled up over him and Silver. The warmth enveloped Vane, and he let his body give in to exhaustion, still holding tightly to Silver as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> _So, uh, hope you enjoyed this; maybe I'll do some more for Flint/Silver/Vane, but my main fics are going to be Flint/Silver and Flint/Vane._
> 
>  
> 
> _If anyone is interested in more F/S/V, that would be great to know!_
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm so fucking amazed at how much drama this caused, wow, seriously I'm so. It's fan fiction guys. Calm your arses down.**


End file.
